


drunk on moonlight (and you)

by parknpeach



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic 2park ig, whipped 2park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parknpeach/pseuds/parknpeach
Summary: Jihoon likes snuggles and kisses and Park Woojin.





	drunk on moonlight (and you)

On weeks like these, when it’s been extra tiring and both of them need a break, Jihoon knows exactly what to do, just like how he knows his way around Woojin’s heart. They’ve barely had time to stop and appreciate one another except for rushed, quick pecks in the morning before Woojin has to rush out of the house for another day of work, and Jihoon is a little upset about that. Jihoon kicks the fridge open, checking for beer as he lugs all the available blankets in the house to the balcony, and he heads back to grab the pack of beer and settles himself at the side of the bundle of blankets, knowing that Woojin would arrive home anytime soon. He cracks open a beer, and feels the cool liquid slide down his throat while gazing at the night sky. Somehow, even the night sky painfully reminded Jihoon of Woojin, and God, does he miss Woojin. 

Tiring weeks always take a toll on Jihoon, especially in lectures and meetings where Jihoon would rather be cuddled up in Woojin’s arms with a warm cup of coffee, lazily playing around with their kids (their pets, he mentally corrects himself). So when he’s unable to have his daily dose of physical contact with Woojin, he gets upset and clingy, and Jihoon does not plan to let Woojin go that easily, not without hours of cuddling because its finally the weekend and he just wants to cuddle, goddamnit.

Soon enough, as Jihoon’s finishing up his beer, he hears the telltale sign of Woojin’s keys clanging in the hallway. Knowing Woojin well enough, Jihoon knows he’s probably setting his bag on the couch, tossing his socks to God knows where in the living room, and hears someone open the door and step into the balcony. 

Jihoon looks up straight into Woojin’s tired eyes, right as he’s loosening his tie with the free hand that isn't tangled in his messily styled hair. 

Maybe it’s the effects of the alcohol, but somehow, Jihoon thinks, that Woojin is the most stunning in this moment, moonlight shining on his chiseled, tanned face, lips curved in a familiar smile at the sight of Jihoon, and Jihoon honestly just wants to take his face into his hands and kiss Woojin until they’re both breathless and left with stars for eyes.

As Woojin settles in next to Jihoon, he immediately lays his head on Woojin’s lap and sees the amusement spread across his face. 

“Hey gorgeous,” Woojin chuckles as he runs his fingers through Jihoon’s hair. 

“I missed you,” Jihoon says, closing his eyes as he feels fingers coursing through his hair and thinks about how he’s missed this, having a moment all to themselves, so much. 

“Fuck, I missed you too.” Jihoon opens his eyes and sits up, shuffling himself until he’s seated on Woojin’s lap. He presses his forehead onto Woojin’s and rests his arms on Woojin’s shoulders, eyes piercing into Woojin’s own. 

“I really, really fucking missed you, you know,” Jihoon breaths in a low voice as he returns Woojin’s equally intense gaze.  
“I know, and I did too.” Jihoon feels Woojin’s warm hands on his cheeks. and he melts into Woojin’s touch, closes his eyes and leans in, feeling their lips meld together and God, has Jihoon missed this. They pull away, breathing into their shared space as Jihoon sees the endearment in Woojin’s eyes. 

“The moon’s really pretty today,” Jihoon comments as he settles himself next to Woojin instead, leaning his head on Woojin’s shoulder.

“Just like you.” 

“God, someone’s straightforward tonight and you haven’t even had a single drink yet.”

“What can I say, I’m drunk on you.” Jihoon pretends to throw up as Woojin sends a cheesy wink his way.

But then he turns back to face Woojin, and Jihoon feels like he’d just stopped breathing all together, because Woojin’s gaze only seems to draw him deeper into his eyes. 

Woojin’s always said Jihoon’s eyes were pretty, encapturing the stars of the night sky so easily, but Jihoon thinks Woojin’s eyes are prettier. They don’t quite sparkle, but there’s a certain intensity and fire to them that Jihoon can’t quite get enough of. He loves Woojin’s eyes, remembers the way they crinkle whenever they’re around each other and he’s memorised the exact way Woojin’s eyes soften whenever the endearment starts to flood into his eyes and they have their foreheads pressed flushed against each other and everything else in the world seems to stop and revolve around them both. 

“What’s wrong?” Woojin smiles as he sees Jihoon unable to look away, eyes crinkling up in the smile that Jihoon has memorised, and he feels his own heart rate increase and the blood rush to his face as he turns around with a pout on his face, claiming indignantly that nothing’s wrong at all, and no he is definitely not blushing.

It’s midnight and they’re sitting on their balcony, a comfortable silence hanging in the air around them, cans of beer strewn all over the place with snacks hidden between the swaddles of blankets. They’re intoxicated with beer but also with each other, all languid kisses, gentle pecks, and tight grips as they stare into each other’s eyes like they hold the world. 

Jihoon has his head laid on Woojin’s shoulder when Woojin reaches out for his hand, thumb instinctively rubbing the back of it as he turns to meet Woojin’s eyes, shivering a little as he sees the intensity of his gaze and the stars reflected within Woojin’s eyes. He could see Woojin questioning himself, how was it possible to love so strongly and so deeply, the same way Jihoon asks himself when he awakes in the middle of the night to arms tight around him and a clingy baby in his embrace. 

He wonders if Woojin can see the same intensity of love reflected in his own eyes, wonders if Woojin knows that his love for him has overtaken his heart and filled his chest with an immense warmth that he knows and recognises as home. 

It’s 3 am in the morning, and the night’s gotten significantly colder, but their grip on each other remains tight and unwilling to let go. It’s 3 am, and they’re all small smiles and pecks on the lips and shared whispers of “I love you”s in this moment that they call theirs. 

It’s times like these when Jihoon thinks about what he has done to deserve Woojin, sees those gentle eyes and red lips curl up into a gentle silly smile as his hands bring their foreheads together. 

“I love you,” Woojin presses his lips to Jihoon’s slowly. “I love you.” Jihoon feels a grin spreading on his own lips, but he isn’t quite sure if he’s the one grinning, or the pair of lips that are currently on his own that’s smiling. It’s a slow, languid, almost lazy kiss at first, because they have the night to themselves and they’ve fallen deep into each other. Jihoon’s head is fuzzy, and he can’t register much apart from the fact that he wants more of Woojin, and he’s being unwinded as each second passes with Woojin’s lips on his. Jihoon thinks he might go insane, feels himself turn weak under Woojin’s tight grasp on his neck till he’s left with nothing but thoughts of Woojin, Woojin, Woojin- in his mind. He thinks he might break, might fall apart, but then there’s Woojin bringing him back, holding him tighter in his comforting embrace as if the distance between them wasn’t close enough. 

They part with short breaths and swollen lips, gazes interlocking as Woojin’s hands make their way up to cup Jihoon’s face again. Woojin’s eyes are lightly dusted over, looking at Jihoon with a bit of a crazed expression. One kiss, two kisses, and Jihoon’s face is slowly being peppered all over with soft smooches that Woojin’s leaving, and he can’t help but giggle at how cliche this all is, slow kisses and loving embraces while basking in the dusty glow of the moonlight. 

They are two imperfect beings, hands intertwined and hearts linked together by the ropes of differences, joined to become one under the beginning rays of the morning sun. They’d stare at each other as if they were stars in the endless void of darkness that is the night sky, like the little beacons of hope they are in each other’s lives. 

Jihoon’s seen the life leave people’s eyes, the light slowly draining out as they turn into orbs of nothing, so he’s glad the reason his eyes sparkle is still in front of him, tangible and in the form of everything he loves in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh yeah, this took me quite a long time to write, i don't really know what to think of it but i hope you enjoy! let me know if you liked it pls, it helps to keep me going <3


End file.
